


lapidot smut p.1

by just2b1ue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just2b1ue/pseuds/just2b1ue
Summary: basically just some NSFW stuff
Relationships: lapidot
Kudos: 9





	lapidot smut p.1

lapis and peridot had been hanging out for as long as hardly any days and today was the day were lapis had admitted her affection to peridot... being the geek she is peridot just got the young lady's hand and rushed to her home with her .once there peridot murmured modest advising her to run upstairs to her room without making a sound. the blondie immediately opened the entryway and fired running up the steps. Lapis rapidly and discreetly followed Peridot. She was apprehensive yet energized simultaneously. These sentiments combined caused her to feel all tingly. 

She would murmur continually " go " somebody calls her 

Pearl: Peridot is that you?

She halted to the young lady, motioning to continue onward 

" uh better believe it's me " 

Pearl: great, would you be able to assist me with something, please

She acknowledged and went down to support her roomie 

Lapis murmured in her ear 

" I'll hold up in your room then cutie~ " 

She at that point set a speedy kiss on her cheek before advancing up to Peridot's room as unobtrusively as could reasonably be expected. 

She discreetly opened the entryway and entered 

" so this is Peridot's room... " 

Lapis saw a heap of her pre-owned garments... she immediately took a couple of her underwear and squeezed them against her face taking in her fragrance. 

She felt so despicable... in any case, she was so horny 

Peridot dividers were painted in light green, there was in the room had a bed with dark covers. Her pillowcase were additionally dark yet with green jewels on them and one pad was downright white. She had a few banners around, holding tight the dividers, a work area with a PC to chip away at in a side of the room, a television swinging from the divider directly before peridot bed with a lot of consoles on the other work area under the television. 

There was a bean pack directly next to her bed with a lot of different pads around there was a rocker that was generally used to get into her messy garments. A storage room was loaded up with her garments and drawers and to wrap things up the little night table alongside her bed who had her PC, telephone, and a lot of books on. 

Peridot solidified for a moment after lapis gave her the kiss on her cheek, making her become flushed frantically. 

When she returned to reality Peridot hurried down the stairs to help pearl with taking care of the perfect dishes. 

She before long completes and strolls once more into her room 

Lapis heard Peridot running back up the steps she immediately tossed the undies back to the seat. She had an immense become flushed all over 

" I-I need to control me... " 

She muttered unobtrusively to herself 

Lapis took a full breath and glanced around in the room 

It was a pleasant room a lot of cleaner than her own. Lapis room was generally a wreck with a lot of pencils and brushes laying around. 

Peridot strolled into her room and shut the entryway behind herself, gasping from running up the steps. 

" Okay I'm here, sorry it took such a long time I needed to help pearl however the dishes away " 

The blonde young lady said as she remained before her entryway 

" I-it's alright... you have an extremely pleasant room... clean and flawless " 

Lapis grinned and gazed toward the blonde. She had a little become flushed all over 

" S-so what do you, as a rule, do in here? " 

"Thanks...I kinda need to keep it clean so I don't get yelled at by pearl. be that as it may, I generally simply play computer games, sit in front of the television, read or work on my school stuff " 

she would approach her bed and plunk down on it, appreciating lapis which made her redden significantly more. 

" sounds perfect... that is about very similar things I do regular haha " 

Lapis become flushed and turned away... peridot was so close at this point... being separated from everyone else with her in a room made her think about a ton of things... indecent things 

" h-how is school going? " 

peridot was a piece ... daydreamed by the excellence remaining before her. 

" huh-goodness! um school is extraordinary ! the school is close from here so I don't need to be in those moronic residences with no protection, hehe " 

" that is acceptable... I live near so I don't need to be in a dormitory either. .. " 

Lapis plunked down close to her on the bed. 

" I-I'm simply going to state this... I think you are totally wonderful Peridot... " 

Lapis grinned and become flushed a piece 

peridot face went red as she heard what Llopis said. heat went up to her body, she expected to do it she was unable to keep down any longer 

she measured lapis cheeks and maneuvers her into a kiss as she said 

" goddammit " 

Lapis was joyfully astonished by the unexpected kiss. Her cheeks turned red 

" P-Peridot... you have no clue how upbeat you simply made me... " 

Lapis grinned and took a gander at her 

she thought once again at her grinning as she strokes her thumb 

"I love you too lapis ... since the primary day I looked at you, I promptly succumbed to you .." 

she said with a delicate tone as she puts her hair behind her ear 

peridot embraced her back, her hand playing with her delicately hair bolts as she delicately kisses her neck tenderly snacking on it 

"I love you so much lapis .." 

" I love you too Peridot... not terrible, but not great either much " 

She snorted unobtrusively as she felt her lips on her neck 

" I-I need to concede something... I may have squeezed one of your undies against my face... " 

peridot grinned delicately and murmured in her ear " that is screwing hot ~" 

she kisses her sanctuary delicately before getting up, removing her jeans and fighters, giving them to her 

" need some new ones ~?" 

Lapis become flushed and taken a gander at the clothing. She took them and immediately squeezed them against her face. Indeed taking in her fragrance. 

" mmh~ these smell pleasant "  
Lapis let out a little groan 

she sat down sliding her hand under lapis shirt, unclips her bra and grabs her tits 

" gracious those are so delicate ~" 

Lapis let out a little groan as the other female tenderly grabs her. Lapis chose to put her tongue on a similar spot where peridot's womanhood had quite recently been a few seconds prior. 

" mmh ~ that feels pleasant " 

She cherished the swoon taste of Peridot 

Peridot fighters were at that point wet structure that hot kiss they had and that attractive murmuring, giving lapis a decent taste of her. 

" gosh your hot ~" 

She pulls up lapis shirt to suck in her Breast before unfastening her shorts 

Lapis smiled and gave them one final lick before putting the clothing to the side 

" you taste great~ I could get dependent on your taste" 

Lapis groaned gently as she felt peridots hands over her body 

peridot laughed gently, relinquishing her bosom to pull of lapis pants off 

" you need to get dependent now ?" 

peridot asked as she spread open her legs, indicating how wet she was 

" I-I couldn't want anything more than to get dependent on your taste~ " 

Lapis grinned and licked her lips. She was needing her. She could feel slobber getting away from her lips 

" then what are you sitting tight for ~?" 

She reclines grinning a piece apprehensively however she was really energized

**Author's Note:**

> part two will come out soon


End file.
